confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orondor
History ﻿Names and Etymology ﻿Orondor is from greek (oro=mountains) and ondor meaning coastlands. Oro also means mountains in the Orondorian language. Geography ﻿The country in in southern northwestern Ennór.Its borders are: the Snowy Mountains, the stream of Rocal, the river Equenyn, the river Ildoin and Eldoin, the Ithel mountains, the river Itheldoin, the Lancyr road, and the Dessert mountains.The core of the realm is in the northeast of the realm.There are the largest regions of Athaniand and Itheliand. Regions Mirath Ilmandur Is the capital of Ondor. Located on the Ildoin river, it is halfway between the cities of Mirath Athan and Mirath Ithel.It is a large crossroad between the west-east Mirathilman road and the north-south Ildoin road. It is also known as the Bronze city, because the castle upon the Ilmandur Island is of made of bronze.It is the city of the three thrones. The city is also home to the main ''tírisor'' of Ondor, the Bronze tírisor. In the Ilmandur castle there is the Bronze tree guarded by the Order of the Tree.Mirath Ilmandur means the Tower of the Morning star, that is, Venus Athaniand Is the largest region.Its name means Land of the Sun. It is situated between the rivers Rocal,Equenyn and Ildoin and Irui.The main river flowing through region is called Athandoin.Southwest of the Athandoin, there are forests, and northwest of the river, there are grasslands and fields. The major settlements are: *Mirath Athan on the Athandoin to the south. *Calendoth on the upper Athandoin to the west. *Amyn Athan between the Ildoin road and the river Ildoin upon the east. Mirath Athan is the capital of the region.It is built on five cascades, each fortified by wall. It looks similar to the tower of Babylon. It is home to the second of the ''tírisor'' . It is built on a hill on the right bank of the Athandoin. It is known as the Golden city '', because its walls and houses look as if they were gold.Its highest level is also home to the Golden tree, guarded also by the Order of the Tree.It is on the Court of the Tree, where the princes of Athaniand reside.Mirath Athan actually means ''Tower of the Sun. Calendoth is a major town on the upper Athandoin northwest of Mirath Athan.Its a major ford and fortification on the borders with the Irmani tribes. Amyn Athan is also a fortification. Its name means Hill of the Sun. It lies between the Ildoin road and the Ildoin river. It is a large outpost of the Order of the Tree. Itheliand Is the second largest region.Its name means 'Land of the Moon . '''It lies between the rivers Ildoin,Eldoin, the Moon Hills (Ithel mountains) and the river Itheldoin.Unlike Athaniand, it is largely forested. The major roads are the Mirathilman road between Mirath Ilmandur and Mirath Ithel, the Ildoin road between Mirath Ilmandur and Cares Ithel and the Ithel road, running from Mirath Ithel northwards. The major settlements are: *Mirath Ithel upon the upper Itheldoin *Cares Ithel on the place where the Ildoin road crosses the Itheldoin *Cares Thar on the place where the confluence of Ildoin and Itheldoin *Mallorth Ithel in central Itheliand *Amyn Ithel near a pass through the Ithel mountains north of Mirath Ithel. Mirath Ithel is the capital city of the region and resembles Mirath Athar.It is home to the third ''tírisor ''of Orondor. It is built on the crossroad of the Mirathilman road and the Ithel road on the right bank of the upper Itheldoin. It is also known as the '''Silver city '''or the '''White city '''because its houses and walls are either white or silver. On the Silver court at the top of the city is the ''Silver tree ''guarded by the Order of the Tree. On the Silver court there is residence of the princes of Itheliand. Its name means ''Tower of the Moon. Cares Ithel was built on the place where the Ildoin road crosses the river Itheldoin. It is south of the Mirath Ilmandur and east of Cares Thar.It is a very important border fortress of the Orondian army. Cares Thar is a few miles west of Cares Ithel on the confluence of Ildoin and Itheldoin. It is an important ford and outpost. Mallorth Ithel lies halfway between Mirath Ilmandur and Mirath Ithel in central Itheliand. Amyn Ithel is a large fortress north of Mirath Ithel guarding the important Amyn Ithel pass through the Ithel mountains. The '''Hills of the Moon '''are large outpost of the Order of the Tree. Lancyr Lancyr is a small border region south of Itheliand and west of Thirionand on the left bank of the Ildoin river.To the north its boundary is the Ithildoin, to the west is the Ildoin and to the east is the Lancyr road. To the south its boundary is east of the delta of the river Ildoin. Its a very small strip of land. The only major settlement is the town of Harpend in the south of the region. Harpend is a major port and trade center. It is an important outpost of the Orondian army, since it is on the borders. Thiroinand Is the third largest region. Its capital is Pelasgon.Other cities include Iru on the Irui river, Linir on the Luinar river and Brethil in the north. Falasim Is the land inhabited by the Falasil. Its capital is Imrald. Its home to the fourth tírisor. Eäsiriand Is north of Falasim and west of Thiroinand. It lies in the vales of Tarinth and Esir. Its capital is Tarnost.ň Merionand Thaniand Iberiand Cyrotheniand Cities: *Ivla *Sidor *Tyrons *Bivlos Cyres Phariand Culture The people of Orondor are not all of "pure blood" that is, not of the Beoric origin, but of native origin, mainly in the western regions. Languages The pure blood people speak Old High Elvish, or Orondorian, while the native speak their own languages, even though some have learnt Orondorian. Other customs The people of Orondor, mainly the "pure blood" Beorians usually look west before a meal, and that is why in all Orondian houses the dining rooms always have windows facing West.There was an old custom of saluting with straight hand holding swords blade pointing east, as matter of fact most invasions came from the east. Currency Government The ruler of Orondor is a king, who exercises the powers of an absolute monarch. The office passes from father to fistborn son, or if there is not any, it passes to his relatives. The kings takes part in the councils and commands the army. The local government is aform of feudalism. The city of Mirath Ilmandur is governed directly by the king. Category:Eánor Category:Orondor